Get Busy Living
by Em14Be
Summary: Starts from the end of 5.16. Since Mike is now in prison, it's time for Harvey to get busy living. He owes Mike that at least.
1. 1 He's There

_I started writing this, because this last season, I feel like we're being cheated. It feels like Harvey and Donna, while barely sharing any scenes at all, are actually together already. And it's been kept from us. It started in 5.16, when Mike and Harvey were outside the prison. Mike said "Donna always said you were looking for another you, I guess you found one" And Harvey smiled. And then Mike said "Time to get busy living or get busy dying" Harvey smiled again. I just felt that his mind went straight to Donna, saying "well that's god damn right" So I can't help but feel that he would finally go after Donna after that. Like he sort of owed it to Mike, to live._

 _The mid-season finale of season 6 sort of clinched it for me, so I started writing again, something I haven't done in quite a while. Anyway, here are some of my views on missing scenes. Hope you like them._

 _Oh and obviously I don't own any of the characters and blablabla_

****

She answers her phone before the first ring is over. She had been waiting for it. As quick as she was to pick it up, she hesitates to speak. It might be better to let him start.

"Hey" is all he manages. The background noise tells her he is a car. Most likely Ray just pulled away from the prison parking lot.

"Hey" She replies. She let's the silence linger for a few seconds, before asking. "So, he's there?"

"Yeah, he's there." He sounds defeated. He had worked so hard to keep this from happening and the thought that it hadn't even been necessary to cut a deal at all, had made it all even worse.

"Can I come over?" He asks. What a time he picked for respecting the boundaries of her privacy. She thought of admitting to him that she wasn't at home. That she was at the office and it might be good if he came in, because the place was deserted. And all hands would be needed for there to even be the slightest chance of righting the ship. But then she thought better of it. What difference would this night make? She was going to keep this extra burden from him, just for one night. She would go to his place early tomorrow morning, bring him a cup of coffee and then tell him. So they could get to work early and start saving not only Mike, but also the firm. But tonight, she would give him tonight, she decided.

"You can Harvey" She started, not wanting to shut the door in his face. "But I think there is somewhere else you should go. To someone else, actually. Someone who might need to see and hear from you too right now."

"Rachel" He says, understanding her immediately. He had already thought about that. Of going there. But fearing that his own weakness might show now he was feeling so vulnerable, he had opted for the selfish choice. He had called her, because she had already seen him vulnerable, and it was the lesser of two evils for him. Slightly less embarrassing. But of course, she was completely right. As always. He should be heading over to Rachel.

"Yes Rachel. I think it would be good for both of you."

"What do I say to her?"

"Say… say whatever you want. Maybe just talk about Mike, if that feels right."

"Okay." He sounds resigned. He can't see how yet, but Donna is right, it might be good for both Rachel and him, to talk about Mike tonight.

"Call me when you need to okay?" she asks.

"I will" he promises.

******

AN: I do aspire to actually become a writer one day so all serious feedback is very much appreciated. Also, English is not my first language, so any feedback on that would also be very welcome. Especially since I'm considering writing a book in English.


	2. 2 To Trouble

ok, so lines in italic are lines stolen straight from the show.

when I used to post stories on here before I would have written quite a bit and then posting them chapter by chapter. But I would already know how the story continued. This time is different. I wrote chapter 2 today and there is no chapter 3 or 4 yet. So basically I don't know what's gonna happen yet either. Other than, they will definitely get together way before I reach 6.10. It will loosely follow the show, but the definite focus is on what we haven't seen.

Anyway hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Harvey did find out about everyone leaving this night. Louis had called him and Harvey had come in.

She had tried to spare him, at least for tonight, but no such luck.

And of course Harvey and Louis were at each other's throats within a matter of seconds.

 _"_ _But if you're gonna be the same old Louis. And we're gonna do the same old dance. Then maybe you and this firm can both go rot in hell!"_

He passed right by her as he stormed out of his office. He was pissed off and most likely about to do something stupid. She understood why he wanted to walk out, but she needed to head him off. He was hurting, she could tell. And while she really would have wanted comfort him, she knew this was not the time. This was the time where she had to put him straight. Because he was about to make a stubborn mistake.

 _"_ _Don't you dare push that button. You are not leaving Harvey, not tonight."_

 _"_ _Yes I am"_ He countered. He sounded more calm than he had done back in his office, as if he had made up his mind.

There was no trace left of the emotions she had heard in his voice when he had called her earlier that night. He was blocking everything out. Showing Donna the Harvey she liked least. He knew he was, but it was just easier this way.

 _"_ _Well if you really mean that, then you're not the man I thought you were."_ She was hitting low to get him to care.

 _"_ _What did you just say to me?!"_ He tried outrage, but he should have known that wouldn't work on her.

 _"_ _I said, that underneath that expensive suit and perfect record is a coward. Ready to run_ _from one of the biggest fights of his life."_

 _"_ _I am not running from anything, Donna. And I don't need this right now."_

 _"_ _No Harvey right now is exactly when you need this. Because tomorrow is gonna be to_ _late."_

 _"_ _I know what I'm doing."_ He tried to assure her. But looking into her eyes, he could tell she was seeing right through him.

 _"_ _Then why don't you enlighten me, because I for one would love to know exactly what_ _you're doing."_

 _"_ _I'm gonna go the hell home and never look back."_ And he pushed the button to prove he meant what he said. He was feeling quite apocalyptic apparently.

 _"_ _And what about tomorrow?"_ She asked him, knowing her emotions were starting to show. She had to convince him to stay. Because if she couldn't, he would be weak. And she couldn't let him be weak. She knew he wanted to implode in sorrow tonight. She wanted the same. But imploding would have to wait, because first they had to stop the world from crashing down around then.

She'd got him, he knew she'd got him. But he couldn't give in. He was fighting so hard to keep up his front.

 _"_ _I don't care about tomorrow."_

But the words came out strangled and he couldn't look her in the eyes.

This really was the absolute worst night of his life. First he had to bring Mike to prison and now he was fighting with Donna. The last thing he wanted to do.

But apparently she didn't mind, because she kept right on.

 _"_ _Maybe you should start caring about tomorrow. Because if you don't, you're gonna_ wake _up three weeks from now and you're gonna realise that 'this' was the biggest mistake of_ _your life! And all you did was give up exactly what Mike went to prison to save."_

 _"_ _Mike did not go to prison to save this g*dd*mn firm."_ He bit back. She was going straight through any armour he had with her comment about Mike.

 _"_ _No Harvey, he went to prison to save us. And now you're walking out on us._ And if you're _gonna do that, then tell me, what did he save us for?"_ And with that she turned and left him standing there. Praying it had been enough to make him stay.

* * *

"Donna, I need a drink." Rachel announced as she reached Donna's desk.

"I think we all need a drink." She sighed.

"I agree." Rachel leaned onto the cubicle. The tiniest trace of a smile passed her lips.

But Donna being Donna, she caught it.

"What?" she questioned.

"I think Harvey and Jessica have opted for something more irresponsible."

"More irresponsible than alcohol?" Donna looked puzzled for a moment, then she understood. "Oh"

"But how? No way the coffee cart guy is around this late."

Rachel looked at her friend.  
"How does everyone seem to know about this coffee cart guy? I never heard of him."

"That's because you're Rachel." Donna answered matter-of-factly.

Rachel wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Anyway, I think they managed without him."

"Right." Donna said. "So, alcohol?"

"Alcohol."

* * *

Well at least they had figured out the partners' plans. And drawn up their own plans on how to continue.

Jessica, Louis, Rachel, Donna and Harvey ended the night in Harvey's office. This time, all of them went with the legal option of alcohol.

Drinking to trouble, before disbanding. Ending the night, literally, as the first rays of sunlight lightened the sky.

One by one they started to leave his office. The most immediate danger was over. There was still some time before the business day started. That probably meant it was time to get some sleep. But that wasn't what it meant for Harvey.

For him, it would have been preferable if the business day started now. Because now, now that all was going quiet, his mind went straight to Mike. He hadn't believed a word of Mike's reassuring message to Rachel. Most likely the kid was trying to keep a brave face for her sake.

He threw back the last of his drink and got up, intending to refill his glass. Then he realised that Donna was still sitting on his couch, observing him.

"Want another?" He offered, swinging the bottle around in her direction.

But Donna's glass was still half full. She was gripping it with both her hands, leaning it on the armrest of the couch. He tried to read her mood but came up empty. Perhaps it was the alcohol muddling his brain. She didn't seem inclined to speak. She just followed him with her eyes.

"Don't" He told her. Her constant eyes were unnerving him. She probably knew he was thinking about Mike. Like she usually knew what he was thinking.

"Don't what?" She asked him.

"I don't want to talk about Mike."

"Okay"

But she kept looking at him. Looking as he poured another drink. Looking as he walked over to the window to look out over the city. Looking as he threw back his drink in one go.

He knew she was looking and it was just making him even more restless. He threw her an annoyed look.

"You wanna be alone?"

He wanted her to stop looking. He wanted to stop thinking. He wanted to drink. He wanted to drown in misery. Just for a few hours. Could he just not exist, for a few hours.

When he had just left the prison she had been the one he had wanted to see. He had wanted to get through this night with her, because she understood him. She knew how close he had been to taking the blame. How much he blamed himself.

He didn't want her to leave. He didn't.

"Yes" His voice was quiet and he closed his eyes. He knew this was another defeat. He was already disappointed in himself.

She gently placed her glass on the table, got up and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his arm and he looked up. She didn't say anything, just gently squeezed his arm. Then she left him alone.


	3. 3 The Path Of Self-Destruction

AN: Guess the inspiration was just there today. And the time to write haha

* * *

Donna had kept a brave face for him. She didn't want to burden him at that moment. But it was killing her that he pushed her out. Again. She understood, sort off. But it still hurt. She knew he was hurting over Mike. So was she. And she so much wanted to share in that with him. But he couldn't let himself go there. She was killing herself over him and she knew it.

She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she had said yes earlier that day and rushed home to meet up with him. Would he have let her in then? Perhaps. The tone of his voice had told her his emotions were on the surface. And he had called her. She'd have to hold on to that.

She got into a taxi and grabbed her phone for the first time in hours. Shit! Mitchell, she had completely forgotten about him. He knew she had trouble at work, but she had promised to call him. Now she was looking at the screen of her phone. Seven missed calls. Seven. Mitchell wasn't the freak out guy. Not the guy who demanded attention when he knew she was busy. That was part of what she liked about him. But this, this wasn't a good sign. And she had to admit, even if it was just to herself, that she hadn't thought about him once this night. Not a good sign.

* * *

It was Jessica that told her. Donna had actually come back to the office just to finish some last things. She had left early to have dinner with Mitchell. Thankfully, his seven phone calls had mostly been about him worrying about her. They were good. But he had to leave on a business trip tonight, so she had switched her day around a little.

Jessica exited the elevator she wanted to take up.

"Donna, good. Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Stemple. He took Harvey's painting."

Her polite smile turned into worry. She had known Harvey was meeting Stemple tonight. But she had assumed he just wanted to extort a ridiculous sum of money.

She found him sitting on the couch, a drink in his hand. Staring at the record cover in front of him. His free hand resting gently on the edges of that one photo.

He had never told her why that painting was so important to him. But she had found the reason one day, years ago, when she had been looking at Gordon's records. They were relaxing in his office and he was educating her on jazz. Obviously his father's records were part of that education. She had almost remarked on the painting when she came across it. But as she looked up at Harvey, she thought better of it. He was in such a good and pleasant mood and the subject of his mother was never a good one.

She entered his office and quietly said his name. He looked up at her. She sat down next to him, placing her hand on his knee. He had kept his eyes on her. It made her slightly uneasy, especially with all those emotions she could see behind his eyes. As if she feared they might all spill out at once.

"Jessica told me." She wanted to reassure him that she didn't expect him to explain himself. That she knew that his painting was gone.

"It's just a painting." He tried to convince himself.

"Why don't we get you home?" She suggested.

He didn't respond, but he didn't seem to really object either. He just turned his eyes back to the photo. As if he was trying to burn it in his memory.

"Come on Harvey, let's go home." She nudged him lightly.

There was every chance that Harvey was going to drink himself into a stupor tonight and she much preferred it if he was home before he really got into it. It would save her a lot of trouble if she didn't have to wrestle him into a taxi by the time he was legless.

"Come with me?" He questioned quietly. His eyes hadn't moved from the picture.

"Why?" she asked him.

Of course she wanted to come with him. She didn't want to leave him alone when he was feeling like this. When he obviously needed her. But if she went, it would mean another nail in her own coffin. It meant that once again, she made herself available when he needed her. Even though it usually ended with a door being slammed shut in her face.

But since Mitchell wasn't at home waiting for her anyway, she might as well take another walk down the path of self-destruction. Because she just couldn't help herself. She couldn't not be there, if he really needed her.

He was emotional, yet he wanted her with him. That was something right? That was the excuse that always clinched it for her. Why she kept hammering in those nails.

"Have a drink. Listen to music." He offered. "Unless…" He suddenly realised.

"I'll come." She interrupted.

He took the record from his record player and carefully placed it back into the cover. He didn't place it back with the other records though; he couldn't leave it in his office. It didn't feel entirely safe there anymore. As though any moment Stemple might walk back in and demand that the record was part of the painting and therefor also belonged to him now.


	4. 4 Just a Painting

AN: Ok so since I am sort of writing alongside the episodes I figure I'll start explaining the timing of my chapters.

This one basically continues where my last chapter ended, so that would be at the end of 6.02

* * *

When they got to his place he immediately put the record back on. Donna took off her coat and walked over to his wine rack.

"Do you still have that Rioja?" She asked, scanning the labels one by one.

"I think so. It should be there." He looked over at her.

"Got it." She pulled out the bottle fully and held it up for him to see.

A small smile reached his lips. He couldn't help it, she seemed so triumphant at finding that specific bottle of wine.

"Join me? Or are you going for something stronger?" She got up and walked straight into his kitchen. Getting herself a glass. She opened the cupboard, which held his wine glasses and then looked back at him, waiting for his answer.

"I'll join you."

He liked that she knew her way around his place. There was so much less to explain.

She took out to glasses and then almost blindly grabbed the corkscrew, before making her way over to the couch. He had already sat down there, the cover still in his hand.

"Here you open it." She stated. Placing the bottle in front of him and holding out the corkscrew for him to take. He placed the cover on the couch next to him, not wanting to risk placing it on the table where the bottle of wine stood. He knew that was pathetic, but he let himself of the hook. He took the corkscrew from her and started on the bottle when a new song started. A single trumpet called out a low but definite challenge to the other instruments, daring them to join him. The bass was first to respond. By the third bar all the instruments had found each other. Though the trumpet and saxophone still seemed to battle for dominance.

"I love this one." Donna said. "It makes me think of autumn."

"It makes me think of rainy days." Harvey remembered his father practising on that riff for weeks on end. The rainy days meaning he couldn't escape the house or that riff. Donna had been completely right; it had been autumn at the time.

Harvey pulled out the cork and filled their glasses. They clinked them together in a toast, before taking a sip.

"Mmmmm this wine is so good." Donna sighed as she leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes.

Did she know Harvey kept stocking it especially for her?

As the night drew on the bottle was emptied. Harvey had put on one of his father's darker albums and switched to a stronger drink. He was getting melancholy.

He was sitting on the ground now, leaning back against the couch, his shins pressing into the coffee table. The cover lay open on his lap, propped up against his legs.

Donna looked down on his neck from her place on the couch. She couldn't help herself and reached out her hand to let her fingers run lightly over his head. Just once.

He didn't shy away. He let it happen.

"It was just a painting." He whispered.

Donna didn't feel the need to say anything. Harvey seemed to be talking to himself.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She had ditched her shoes long ago and enjoyed the soft feel of fluffy carpet around her toes.

When she got back she turned into the kitchen to fix herself another drink. Not really caring to much anymore she grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter which was already open. She wouldn't taste much difference anymore anyway. Not that she was drunk, but she wasn't entirely sober anymore either.

She looked over at him sitting on the floor. He looked almost forlorn.

She took her glass of wine and sat down next to him on the floor.

He looked at her over her shoulder before emptying his own glass and placing it on the table. His eyes moved down to the picture again.

"It was just a painting." He sounded almost exasperated that he couldn't manage to convince himself of his own words.

"But it wasn't though, was it?"

"No"

Even in that tiny word, she could hear his voice breaking. She wrapped her arms around him and he let her pull him into her. His head landed on her shoulder, his own arm draping lightly around her waist.


	5. 5 Yes, No, Maybe

AN: This continues pretty much where the last chapter stopped.

oh and I'm having a lot of trouble with outlining so I'm just putting lines every time there is a time-lapse or new scene starting or in general, where I would have liked some space haha

* * *

Harvey rubbed his face as he got up. The record had reached its end and was now only emitting the ticking noise the needle made as it jumped the final groove over and over.

He drew back the switch to pull the needle up before moving the needle arm to the side.

He should probably get some sleep now. It was about four in the morning.

He looked over at Donna. She had fallen asleep on his couch. He grabbed a blanket from the chair and draped it over her. Than he sat on the coffee table in front of her, watching her sleeping features.

Should he wake her up? Offer her his bed? Or would she want to go home if he woke her?

She looked so peaceful. She really was a beauty. All these years, but that had never changed. He had been thinking about her more and more these last few months. Though the feelings were not completely new, they were stronger or closer to the surface at least. Was it because of his sessions with Doctor Agard that he was more aware of his feelings? Or did the trauma of losing her to Louis shatter the box he had stored those feelings in. He wasn't sure.

'Get busy living' Mike had said. At the time, Harvey's mind had shot straight to Donna. His biggest fear had been losing her. That, and her rule had made him to push it all back. Store it in a box that he kept locked and hidden. And let's be honest, it fitted in well with his inability to communicate, to let anybody get to close.

Was he ready to let all of that go?

Yes

No

Maybe

* * *

Donna stirred, pulling him from his thoughts. He decided to wake her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her, calling her name.

"Harvey?" She murmured, slowly coming back to the living. "What time is it?"

"Just after four."

"What? I should go home." And she sat up.

"Donna it's the middle of the night. It pouring down outside. Just stay."

"Harvey…" She started to protest.

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He interrupted. "You don't really want to go out now do you?" He persuaded.

Donna balked at the idea of actually staying the night here, but he was right. She was nice and warm and really did not want to go outside."

"Come on, I'll get you a shirt to sleep in." He tried to sweeten the deal.

She sighed but gave in and nodded her head. Harvey got up and went to get her the promised shirt.

It took her about five minutes to get ready to get in his bed. He was still moving around his bedroom, looking for some pyjama bottoms and a shirt. She looked at him and felt a little bit bad about stealing his bed.

When he stood by the bedroom door and turned to say goodnight, she spoke first.

"The bed's big enough Harvey."

She knew it might be a bad idea. And she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to happen. Just that she had liked their closeness tonight. And they had shared beds together before, without anything happening. Besides, she was pretty sure Harvey knew Mitchell was still in the picture. And that was a line he didn't cross.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Your choice, but don't go snapping at me tomorrow because your cranky after a night on the couch."

"It does kill my back that couch."

Donna smirked at him, knowing nobody would be taking the couch tonight.

Sure enough, five minutes later Harvey crawled in next to her. She was already dozing off again.

"Good night." She whispered to her.

She lifted one eyelid and managed a "Night" But that was it.

Harvey followed her soon after.

* * *

The first thing Harvey saw the next morning was Donna's sleeping face. Not a bad sight to wake up to. She was lying on her side her hand a few inches in front of her face. Harvey's position mirrored hers, their fingers touching.

* * *

When Donna woke up, it was in an empty bed. It took her a moment to realise where she was. Then last night came back to her. She sat up to see if there was any trace of Harvey. There wasn't. He hadn't run out had he?

When she opened the bedroom door she found that he hadn't. But he was fully dressed and if she could trust her noise it seemed coffee and bagels had already been made.

Harvey spotted her and give her a small smile. "Morning." He greeted.

"Morning" She replied, reaching the counter.

"I should probably get going soon. But you have breakfast and some coffee. I'll ask Ray to take you to your place."

"Oh, okay." He was thinking about everything apparently, while she was still adjusting to daylight.

He put on his suit jacket and pocketed his phone. Then he walked back to the counter, placed his hand on top of hers and looked at her.

"Thanks Donna." He said. "For last night." He clarified when she looked puzzled.

"It really meant a lot that you were there."

Then he turned and left.

Well, what was she supposed to make of that? It was a first that was for sure.

* * *

PS: I had someone ask me about when they are getting together. Well there won't be (much) physical stuff until Donna has broken up with Mitchell. Because I still think Harvey would not go there. And I think Donna would rather not either haha. But obviously they are building up to something :)


	6. 6 Seems Fair

_AN: Ok so this takes place end of 6.03/beginning of 6.04. It was very difficult to write for some reason. Even though I have now already written the final chapter and even a scene with Mitchell in it, which I hadn't been planning on. But I struggled with this one, hope it's okay._

 _Again, lines in italics are taken from the show._

* * *

 _"_ _Harvey where have you been? Jessica needs…"_ Donna said when she finally found him. He was staring at Mike's empty office.

 _"_ _Donna, I need you to get Sean Cahill on the phone and I need it yesterday."_ He spun back around on her. Not a trace of that gentle tone he had used with her this morning. This was business Harvey. And business Harvey was not happy.

 _"_ _I know you're worried about Mike but let's let the man do his job."_

 _"_ _I'm not stopping him from doing his job. I'm telling him to do it faster."_

 _"_ _What do you want me to do Harvey? I've left him a dozen messages."_

 _"_ _Then leave him a dozen more. And while you're at it, don't leave your desk until he calls back." And with that he started to leave._

 _"_ _I can't do that."_

 _"_ _Why the hell not?"_ He questioned exasperated. He usually let her do her own thing, but in the end, she was _his_ secretary!

 _"_ _Because I'm making sure that Louis doesn't blow it with another tenant today."_

 _"_ _Then get Rachel to do that."_

 _"_ _Harvey, Rachel has law school and besides that, this is something that I wanna do."_

 _"_ _Donna, I don't give a shit about Louis and his tenants."_

 _"_ _Well I do. Because we all said that we would give everything we had to get this place back to where it was. And right now Jessica has a prospect waiting for you in the conference room. So instead of coming down on me and Sean for doing our job, why don't you get over there and do yours."_

He could be so infuriating sometimes. Okay so maybe helping Louis with getting a new tenant didn't exactly fall under her job description, but it would help everyone in the long run if she could keep Louis from doing something stupid.

She knew he knew that, but his worry about Mike just had him off balance. And she felt it was her job, to get him back on his toes. Job well done, she thought to herself.

* * *

She had only been home for an hour or so when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Harvey on her doorstep. No phone call this time.

"Harvey?"

"Hey. Sorry, am I interrupting something?" He tried to look around her, to see if there was someone else in there.

Well at least he apologised, instead of demanding her time.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"I wanted to apologize."

"You just did."

"No I meant for earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you about doing your job."

"Okay" She raised her eyebrow. This was a little weird.

"And I wanted to talk to you about Cahill."

"Cahill? I thought you had spoken to him by now."

"I have. He's offering a deal. To get Mike out early."

"How early?" Donna's heartbeat quickens.

"Immediately"

Donna's eyes grow large.

"What?! Really?"

"Yes."

"So what's the catch?"

"He has to inform on his cellmate."

"Oh wow. Have you spoken to Mike yet?"

"No, I'm going over there tomorrow morning."

"Do you think Mike will do it?"

"I don't know. He won't want to. I'm going to have to convince him."

"Come in." Donna finally invited him. They were going to have to find a way to convince Mike.

* * *

Donna boiled some water for tea.

They discussed several tactics and possible reactions Mike might have.

Donna opened a bottle of wine.

They tried to come up with ways to persuade Mike anyway.

Harvey helped himself to the hard stuff while Donna finished the wine.

They laughed about Louis and his tenant troubles.

* * *

"What time is it? anyway" Donna asked as she emptied her glass and getting up from the couch.

Harvey checked his watch.

"Mmm half past three."

"Jesus really?" She swore. Then a shocked look crossed her face.

"You're not still keeping Ray on stand-by are you? That poor man."

"No I told him to go home after he dropped me off here." Harvey eyed her.

"Good. He works too hard."

"Don't we all?" Harvey wondered if he dared say what was on his mind.

'So I hope you changed the sheets recently." He said mischievously, he had bowed his had but still stared up at her.

"Oh you thought you would get the bed in this scenario?" She was a little shocked at his suggestion of staying over. Had he planned this?

"Seems fair, I let you sleep in my bed last night."

"You still got to sleep in it yourself." She argued, but realised too late she had set herself up.

"I never said you had to give up your bed tonight. I don't mind." Harvey laughed.

Donna sighed; she had walked right into that one. But secretly, she liked that Harvey was staying. She wanted to keep an eye on Harvey these days. She was worried about him. She knew he felt guilty. And it felt good, spending time with him outside of the office, even if they were still working.

"Fine, but if so much as a hair strays onto my side of the bed…" she warned, raising a finger at him.

Harvey stepped back holding up his hands in front of his chest in surrender, but at the same time, a victorious smile spread out over his face.

* * *

It was Donna who woke up first this time. Harvey had kept to his side of the bed perfectly, except for his right hand. Which lay between their pillows. His fingers entangled with hers.


	7. 7 No Discounts

AN: Sorry it took so long. Got busy, got sick, got better, had family stuff.

this takes place during 6.04

* * *

She hesitates a moment, but knows she has to do this. So she steps into his office.

 _"_ _Harvey I need to talk to you about something and you're not gonna like it."_

He looks up from his desk. _"About what?"_ His voice was soft _._

 _"_ _That was Mike on the phone before. "_

 _"_ _Why didn't you get me?"_

 _"_ _He's not taking the deal Harvey."_

 _"_ _The hell he isn't!"_ And he smacked his pen down on the desk, getting up out of his seat.

 _"_ _Where are you going?"_ She questioned as he grabbed his jacket.

 _"_ _To that prison."_

 _"_ _Harvey the reason he called me and not you is because he knew you wouldn't take no for an answer."_ She pleaded.

 _"_ _And I'm not going to."_

 _"_ _Which is why he said if you show up there he's not gonna leave his cell."_

 _"_ _Then get me Rachel."_

 _"_ _No, no Harvey, you cannot tell her."_

 _Like hell I can't. She's the only one who can convince him."_

 _"_ _If you tell her that Mike's not taking a deal that can get him out it will tear her apart."_

 _"_ _And if I don't tell her, he's gonna be in there for two more years. Is that what you want?"_

 _"_ _That's between them."_

 _"_ _That's why I wanna tell her. She'll make it between them."_

 _"_ _Harvey…"_

 _"_ _Goddamnit, he plays checkers with this guy and he thinks he owes him his life!"_

 _Now that's not fair and you know it. Because Mike's loyalty is the reason your not in prison."_

 _"_ _That's what's killing Donna, don't you understand? He's in there instead of me. With a guy I put away. And I can't just sit here, doing nothing when he has a chance to get out."_

 _His guilt was coming to the surface and she would love to just give him a hug. But that's not what would make this situation any better._

 _"_ _Which is why you have to think of something else. Because if you tell Rachel about this, the life that's waiting for Mike when he gets out, it isn't gonna be there."_

 _He nodded his head lightly at her last words. He knew she was right. It ruined his chance of trying to lessen his guilt, but she was right._

* * *

 _"_ _Well then where the hell are you taking me?"_ Mike was annoyed. This was some stunt Harvey pulled.

Harvey just hinted at him to look over his shoulder. Mike was so absorbed with his annoyance that he hadn't registered where they were actually going.

He looked over, opened his window and stared at his own building. The one with his apartment in it. Where he lived, with Rachel.

 _"_ _You think me spending a couple of hours with Rachel is gonna change my mind?"_

 _"_ _If it doesn't, there's something wrong with you. So, you gonna yell at me? Or you gonna take the only change you're gonna get to be alone with the woman you love, for the next two years."_

 _"_ _Please tell me, that you did not tell her about Cahill's offer."_

 _"_ _Oh I wanted to. But you have Donna to thank for the fact that I didn't"._

 _"_ _What am I supposed to tell Rachel about why I'm here?"_ The younger man wondered, staring up at his own home, a little afraid now. Afraid of all the uncertainties and how to navigate them. But eager, very eager, to see his beautiful fiancée and hold her and kiss her and love her.

 _"_ _If it were me, I'd tell her the truth. Now, since you don't wanna do that, you're lucky I came up with something else."_

* * *

She picked up at the second ring.

"Did it work?" She questioned. It had sounded risky when he had explained it to her quickly, before telling her to keep Cahill busy for as long as she could. He knew that man had no patience.

"I'm outside their building as we speak." Harvey replied.

"Was there anything you needed?" Donna asked.

"Not really." Harvey admitted. "Any sign of Cahill yet?"

"Not yet."

After a short pause Harvey broke the silence.

"It feels a little weird, standing outside here."

"I can imagine. You're sort of a pimp."

"Don't say that!" Harvey shrieked. "And don't put those horrible images in my head."

Donna chuckled.

"Make sure you keep an eye on the clock. He pays for every second he's with her, even if they're just talking."

"Stop it!" He growled.

"Knowing them, pretty sure it would be naked talking." She had to keep teasing him.

"I'm hanging up now!"

"Don't give him any discounts! He'll come back anyway, Rachel will make sure of that."

The next thing she heard was a click. He had hung up.

She loved teasing him.

She was enjoying playing their conversation over again in her head. His shriek was a particularly good moment.

Then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Cahill was storming towards her.


	8. 8 Awkward

AN: next chapter. another difficult one. hopefully it'll get easier again after this one. Hope it's okay.

Takes towards the end of 6.06

* * *

Harvey hadn't laughed so hard in weeks. He had had to put down his drink and had grabbed his stomach. "He needed you to help him feel his wood?"

Donna had covered her face with her hands. She had managed to keep her face somewhat straight back in Louis' office. But now she was simply crying. She finally just let herself keel over sideways on his couch.

Harvey slowly recovered a little, falling back against his couch. He looked over at Donna.

"I don't understand how you always manage to keep a straight face with him." He thought for a moment and couldn't keep the huge smile from spreading across his face again. "I mean, I don't think I'll be able to keep a straight face when I see him tomorrow. And he won't even have to mention wood. In fact, if he does, I think I'll piss myself right there and then."

Donna laughed out loud again. It would be hard to face Louis tomorrow.

"It isn't easy. I had to run out of there this time actually. He makes it very hard."

"Please tell me you are not talking about his wood again." Harvey groaned.

She had sat up again, laughed and shook her head, smacking him on his chest. He still looked at her with a smile in his eyes and grabbed her hand, forcing it to stay on his chest for a little longer. He then lowered their hands between them, but laced his fingers through hers.

He was no longer looking at her, just staring off ahead somewhere. He seemed to be enjoying their closeness in silence.

Donna felt her body temperature rise slightly. They were sitting there on his couch, holding hands. Her breath had hitched when he had laced their fingers. But he didn't seem to want to take it further, or take a step back either. It seemed they were exactly where he wanted them to be. So slowly her breathing returned to normal. She leaned back against the couch a little more and tried to enjoy this moment with him.

They sat in silence for quite a while. She had feared it would be an uncomfortable feeling, what with all the tension and history between them, but it had actually been strangely relaxing, comfortable and even innocent. For as long as the moment lasted.

Then he squeezed her fingers lightly and looked at her. He seemed to want to say something. But no words came out.

When he realised that this was becoming an awkward moment and he couldn't take it any longer. He pulled her into his arms. He had no idea, why he had done that. This had definitely not helped that awkward situation, because now, he could feel her body pressed against his in several places. And those places felt like they were on fire. The only good thing that had come out of it was that they no longer had any eye contact. He had escaped her eyes at least.

Her heart jumped to her throat and she felt a chill run through her body that was simultaneously hot and cold. What did he just do?! And how was she supposed to react? She could feel his chest against her arm and back and his arms around her. She could feel his breath on her neck. His face was so close to hers, his cheek almost touching hers.

She was to conscious of the fact that it was Harvey holding her, for her to let herself relax in his arms. This was dangerous territory.

Harvey breathed in her scent, her perfume and her hair. She felt so warm against him. He wanted to kiss her, really wanted to kiss her. How did she do this? He was such a decisive guy, strong, alpha male. He always went after what he wanted, but not with her. Well, not since that other time at least.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." He finally broke the silence and some of the tension.

She nodded mutely.

* * *

She was lying on her side in his bed when he exited the bathroom. The last couple of sleepovers had had a relaxed atmosphere, none of that tonight though.

He crawled under the sheets and faced her. What were they doing? Why were they putting themselves in this position? She had a boyfriend. And still, all he could think about now was how much he wanted to kiss her.

Harvey stroked her face with his thumb. Their faces were so close together. He could feel the heat coming of her body in waves, with every breath she took. His eyes moved from her eyes to her lips, then back up to her eyes again.

Donna's heart felt like it was racing yet at the same time as if it had stopped.

He wanted so much to kiss her. All he had to do was move his face just a little bit further towards hers. His nose touched hers already.

Then he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers, his face screwed up in a pained expression.

"Donna" He whispered. "I want to…" But he couldn't finish his sentence.

He heard her breath hitch.

He found himself wishing he were the kind of man that didn't care. That he could just kiss her now and not look back. But he wasn't that man.

He kissed her lips lightly and turned her around so her back moved against his chest. She let it happen.

He held her tight in his embrace. He needed to convey to her that the only thing stopping him right now was Mitchell. He was not shrinking back from crossing the line, but she needed to end things with Mitchell, before he could go there.

She was thankful that he had turned her around. This way, he wouldn't see the tears that were in her eyes. Of course their recent sleepovers hadn't been a good idea. And they could all only have led to this result. She had at times secretly wished that Harvey would one day realise it was her that he wanted. But now that that time seemed to be here, she was scared. And then there was Mitchell. He was the only sane relationship she had had in quite a few years now. And now everything was on its ass. If he hadn't held onto her so tightly she probably would have screamed and run out of his apartment. His body against hers seemed to be the only thing keeping her grounded. While it was part of the problem, it did feel safe. At a time where it felt like her skin would need to hold on really tight, just to keep everything inside, the pressure of his arms around her seem to assist her skin and lessen the explosive charge that was raging inside her. It made her able to relax slightly.

It took her at least fifteen minutes to fall asleep. He was clinging onto her for dear life, so afraid that she would run out of the door. It wasn't until he was entirely sure she had been asleep for at least five minutes that he dared to lessen his tight grip on her. That he let his own body relax and drift of to sleep too.


	9. 9 Concessions

AN: right it is time for Mitchell. I actually think he's a really great guy, if he wasn't Donna wouldn't have stayed with him or be so upset about ending it.

This takes place between 6.06 and 6.07

* * *

Donna opened the door with mixed feelings. These last couple of days with Harvey, they'd been so confusing. She was still scared to trust that they would and could actually take that step. Though there was no denying it, they were definitely crossing lines. There was definite intention there; he had all but said it.

And while she wanted it too, she also feared it. She had been living with and denying those feelings for so long.

"Hey Hun." Mitchell greeted her with a smile on his face. "I missed you." He announced as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Hey." She couldn't help but smile back. Mitchell sincere happiness to see her, she just couldn't deny. And his smile was infectious; it was part of what she had fallen for.

"So, did you absolutely bury yourself in work while I was gone?" He questioned happily as he walked further into her apartment.

"I do that even when you are here." She threw back.

"Don't I know it darling, don't I know it." He placed the bottle of wine he was carrying on her kitchen counter. He knew his way around her place and went straight for the cupboard with her wine glasses.

* * *

Donna was sitting with her back against the side of her couch, her legs stretched out over the length of it. Mitchell had taken her feet and placed them in his lap. He was chatting away about his business trip.

She needed the glass of wine in her hands more than she cared to admit. Things were so relaxed and easy with Mitchell. And the guilt of what had been happening over the last couple of days washed over her. The anger directed at herself for not being able to let that retched man go. For not being able to get him out of her system.

* * *

"Doooooonnnnnaaaa" Mitchell's singing voice broke through her reverie.

"Huh? What?" She asked distracted.

"Wow you were miles away." He said.

"Sorry." She apologised. "Just…"

"Work. I know." He finished her sentence. There was no blame in his voice; he seemed to grasp how imported work was to her. Another very big plus.

"So I have been thinking about that..." He started, he seemed slightly nervous for some reason. This brought Donna more consciously to the conversation, she was curious where he was going. Had she been mistaken? Was he starting to feel her work addiction was a problem after all?

"I would never ask you to make any concessions where your work is concerned."

Donna started to relax again.

"But I do find myself wanting to spend as much time with you as possible. So I was thinking, maybe, we should move in together."

And at that, Donna was sitting bolt upright. She must have looked like a deer caught in headlights. A cold sweat was breaking on her back.

This, she could not do. This went too far. She could not drag Mitchell in any further; it was already so unfair to him. What she was doing, it was unfair.

It could really, truly not go on any longer.


	10. 10 Empty Office

AN: Soooo Sorry it took so long to update! Just been really busy and all over the place. This was half finished for a long time, difficult to figure out what this scene might look like. Here is how it turned out. Hope you like it

* * *

He didn't want to know, but he needed to. It had been a weird night, on his own.

"So, how was the homecoming?" He tried cheerfully. He had to keep reminding himself he had no claim on her, as much as he wanted to have it. And to act as if he did would only anger her.

"The what?" Donna asked annoyed.

"Mitchell" He clarified, seeing clearly she was in no mood for games.

"We uhm, we broke up actually."

Harvey wanted to jump for joy. He had been going crazy since their last sleep over. He had gently kissed her on the lips then and had been walking around with the imprint of her lips on his since then. Now finally, he would be able to really kiss her. Well, when she was ready that was. She didn't look ready at the moment. She looked upset. And she looked like she was waiting for him to say something.

"Sorry." was the first thing that came out for some reason.

She had seen his eyes lighting up when she told him about the break up. She could see the smile that wanted burst out on his face. He managed to keep it in check, somewhat.

"You are?" She scrutinized him.

"Well, no actually." He admitted, lowering his eyes to stare onto her desk instead.

Donna was in a funk. Louis' insistence that he help her with his date, the break up, the limbo her and Harvey were in. Clearly Harvey was happy about the break up, he wanted to move forward with her. Did he though? Was he just confused because of the whole Mike thing and clinging onto something familiar? She felt a little weird in her own skin right now and wasn't even sure about what she wanted. Her scanners and radar were not functioning normally.

When Harvey dared look up at her face again he saw Donna looking…well, confused really. The good thing about the empty offices? Not so many prying eyes. He moved into her cubicle and sat down on her desk. He reached for her left hand and held onto it with both of his.

Now Donna just looked positively shocked, her mouth even hanging open slightly.

"Harvey what are you…?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "You just looked, uhm, a little forlorn? Like maybe you needed a friend?"  
"More like a drink." She half-joked, suddenly she felt a little nervous of their closeness.

"I can do that too." Harvey responded, pulling her up out of her chair and leading her into his office. He dragged her right up to his liquor and only let go of her hand when he needed his own to pour the drink. He handed it to her while the fingers of his other hand caressed and then entwined with the fingers on her free hand. His eyes had been on their hands but seeing as she hadn't moved back from him, he finally dared to look back up again. As tiny and gentle as the movements were, Harvey felt like he was being incredible bold and adrenaline was pumping through his system. His heart was pounding so loud that he was sure Donna must hear it too. He was way, way out of his comfort zone.

Donna met his eyes for a second then she downed the drink in one. She was feeling a little feverish. It took her a while to realise they were standing there, in his office, holding hands. Harvey was watching her, she realised. Did he expect her to say something? Or know what to do? Because right now, she didn't have a clue about anything anymore. What the hell was happening to her? She didn't feel like Donna right now.

The silence drew out. She couldn't hold his eyes he realised. They kept breaking contact, staring wildly around. Her hand twitched in his and then he realised; she was nervous. Donna, the incredible amazing smart I've-got-an-answer-for-everything Donna, was nervous. It gave him hope. Maybe she was as scared about this as he was.

He cupped her face with his free hand, hoping her gaze would return to his.

There they were, those beautiful eyes of hers. But he could tell they were about to wander off again. He wouldn't let it happen.

Her eyes were darting towards his record collection, but she had seen something out of the corner of her eye. It made her eyes return to his face. There had been movement there. She had seen that correctly. She felt his lips brush against hers. He kissed her lightly, sweetly. It lasted for several seconds, but he never tried to deepen it. Just his lips lingering against hers. Then he broke the contact.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" He asked her softly.

She didn't know what to say for a moment.

"What?" She asked. She had heard him, but the words didn't seem to register, she needed to buy time. She needed to get her brain to translate his words into something meaningful.

Why wasn't she answering? Had he moved too quickly? She did just break up with the guy. And here he was immediately jumping in. On the other hand, She had just let him kiss her. It hadn't made her angry and she hadn't pulled back from him.

Harvey's phone rang, pulling Donna straight back into work mode. She ran out of his office to her desk and answered it.

Harvey just stood in his office watching her, cursing whoever was on the phone. Donna hung up the phone and leaned against the open office door.

"Cahill is downstairs, he wants to speak to you right now."

Cahill. Mike! Reality was returning to Harvey. He grabbed his jacket and rushed out his office. As he passed Donna's cubicle she called his name.

He turned his head towards her, slowing his pace.

"I'd love to." She said quietly, giving him a brief smile.

Harvey's lips curved into a huge smile, lighting up his eyes. He didn't say anything, just smiled as he turned and hurried towards the elevator.

She was glad he had to hurry off. Now he couldn't see the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks. And she didn't have to hold back her own goofy grin.


	11. 11 We Should

AN: Okay okay I know, way too long before an update. Don't worry, you won't have to wait long for another, if you still want more that is. Anyway this story end at the same time as 6.10, therefor it really needs to be finished soon. And I made a deal with myself that I have to finish this story before I'm allowed to watch 6.11 or any of the next episodes. And I'm dying to watch them!

Luckily most of the scenes I had in my mind have already been partly written, so trick is to finish them. SOON!

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Sorry about dinner" He started as she opened her door.

"Harvey it's okay!" She tried to calm him, she could tell it really bothered him that he had had to cancel.

"It was for Mike. I get it!"

Harvey had intended to have a quick meeting with Cahill before taking Donna out for a luxurious dinner at her favourite restaurant. He had booked it himself.

But after the meeting with Cahill he had had to go and see Mike. And that had ruined the plans. Not to mention the argument he had got into with Mike. And once again Donna had been shoved aside. Even though that had been the last thing he had wanted to do.

But Donna seemed so calm.

"How was Mike?" was all she asked as she led the way to the living room. She poured him a drink.

"He wants me to make a third deal." Harvey sighed. He sat down on her couch, accepting the glass she held out to him. "Thanks."

She sat down next to him, grabbing her glass of wine from a side table.

"A third deal?" She looked puzzled.

"Kevin's wife."

"What did you say?"

"That I'd make it happen." Harvey said, staring into nothing. He had no idea how he was going to get Cahill to go for it. But he was going to have to think of something. Even though he knew they were lucky that Cahill was honouring Mike's deal at all.

"And so we will." Donna tried to reassure him, placing her hand on his arm.

The physical contact seemed to pull him back into the room with her. He looked at her.

"Hey" He said softly, his eyes lighting up.

"Hi" She returned, a light blush reaching her cheeks. The way he was looking at her was making her feel weak in the knees. Luckily she was sitting.

His free hand covered hers on his arm.

"I was really looking forward to dinner." He whispered.

"Me too." She admitted.

He raised his hand to cup her cheek. His thumb running along her cheekbone as he gently urged her face closer to his.

He kept looking at her to see if she gave any hint of wanting him to stop. He saw no sign. So he kept closing the distance. His nose reaching hers he angled his face slightly and closed his eyes. Then his lips finally press against hers and all was right with the world.

She had let his hand pull her face towards his. When he had kissed her this morning her mind had been on overload, jumping from one emotion to the next while all these different thought kept screaming for attention at the same time. Not this time though. This time, there had been a serene silence. No thoughts, no worries, no fears, no insecurities, nothing. They were going to kiss. And it was right.

She raised her own arm and let her fingers weave through his hair. She loved doing that. Feeling the short hairs tickling against her skin as she traced patterns across his skull. It also made it easier for her to pull him even closer and deepen the kiss.

Harvey had forgotten how it felt when she ran her fingers across his scalp, but the memory came rushing back. And he couldn't believe he had forgotten it. He wanted her to never stop again. He circled his arms around her as he let them both sink sideways into the back of the couch, his hands wandering up and down her body.

They kept kissing for as long as they could, but finally, regretfully, the need for air became to great and their lips broke away from each other. Donna pressed her forehead against his, smiling and blushing. Harvey nudged her nose with his own a couple of times before pressing a light kiss on the top of it.

"It's getting late." She whispered once she felt the control of her voice returning to her.

Harvey kissed her lips and said: "Yeah, you're right. And it will be another early morning tomorrow."

"Yeah, it will." She agreed. "We should go to bed."

Harvey's smile grew bigger.

"We should." He said. "We really should."

Donna couldn't help but kiss the big smile that was playing on his lips. She had to.

Harvey locked his arms around her back and under her knees and lifted her off the couch. Donna giggled against his neck. The move felt a little corny, like they were badly acting out a scene from a romantic movie. At the same time, she was certain that her knees had not been trustworthy for a good fifteen minutes now and would probably not have supported her all the way to her bedroom. And this way, she could press her nose into his neck and breathe in his scent, a perfect mix of cologne and Harvey. She loved that he had always stuck with the brand she had picked out for him years ago.

All of a sudden she felt herself being laid down on something soft and comfortable. Had they reached her bed already? She hadn't even noticed when they left the living room and moved into the hallway.

There was a second's loss of his body against hers, but the moment she started to worry about that he was back again. His weight pressed down her as he settled himself on top of her. She reached for his face and pulled it down to her own and pressed her lips against his again.


	12. 12 Frozen Pizza

AN: Short interlude, specially for you guys. Will be returning to the series storyline in the next update ;)

* * *

There was nothing left between them, finally they were one again. Falling asleep hadn't been a conscious decision. But in a tangle of limbs, skin on skin, the afterglow of intense exercise they had finally drifted off.

The first thing Donna became aware of was the cage that seemed to surround her. It was a nice, warm and formfitting cage, reaching from the top of her neck all the way down her back. Two bars surrounded her torso and locked her arms. She had wound her own leg around one of the lower bars. She quickly opened her eyes, fearing that she had merely dreamt it, but she hadn't. She watched her hand, which was lying mere inches from her face, her fingers entwined with Harvey's. It hadn't been a dream it had been real. It was real. Harvey was in her bed, naked in her bed. Images of last night flooded her memory and made her cheeks redden slightly. It had been better than she had remembered it was.

She lightly squeezed her fingers together at the sheer joy rushing through her and the cage started to move.

Only slightly at first, Harvey's head moved against her neck then went still again. But then he breathed in deep and her scent did the rest. He was realising where he was and who he was with. He tensed all his muscles and pulled Donna even further into his own body. She felt so nice and warm and comfortable against his skin.

This was all the consciousness he needed, no need to wake up any further. Just stay here, like this, that was enough.

Unfortunately his brain seemed intent on waking up fully. He refused to let go of her, but thoughts of Mike, Cahill, and PSL, returned. Luckily Donna was part of PSL so he felt completely justified turning his mind to her.

"Morning" he whispered against her hair and kissed her neck.

"Morning" she returned.

"We should not go to dinner more often." He smiled.

Donna laughed. "Oh no mister, you owe me a seven course dinner in the least!"

"Seven course huh? You think a lot of yourself." He laughed until a pointy elbow hit him in the ribs.

"Just because your efforts don't get you more than a frozen pizza…" She teased back.

Harvey's face fell.

"Really?" He asked. "Not even this one?" And his hand disappeared beneath the blankets to travel down her stomach.

Donna inhaled sharply and bit her lip. Harvey made it worse by sucking her earlobe between his lips and nibbling on it.

They would be late for work today.


	13. 13 Another Sleepless Night

Donna had been having a good day. Obviously she hadn't got that much sleep last night, but there were excellent, glorious and climatic reasons for that. She had helped Louis with his perfect date and finally finished filing all those legal documents that had been left lying around since the firm had emptied out, because they had just not been a priority. But today she had finally found time and she had finished it.

And now, now she was looking forward to another hopefully blissful and sleepless night.

* * *

The night did turn out to be sleepless, but blissful it was not. She had been in a taxi on her way home to freshen up before heading over to Harvey's place, when he called. She immediately knew there was trouble. Mike's deal had been pulled. God dammit! She told the taxi driver to turn right back around. This would be a busy night at the office. Helping Harvey prepare for the trial, if she managed to calm him down enough to sit down for that first. Cause from his tone of voice it was pretty clear Harvey was about to explode.

She had been right; Harvey was no picnic that night. There was no trace that he even remembered their great night and morning not even 24 hours ago. He was barking for paperwork and phone numbers. There was no space in his mind for anything but the trial.

* * *

It was somewhere around 4 AM when he seemed to finally calm down a little. He had decided on his strategy and was now fixing up everything he needed for it and deciding how he could make his point.

Donna returned to his office with a file he had requested. She moved over to the couch where he was seated and placed it on the coffee table. She turned to leave him to work in silence but he grabbed her hand. She turned back to look at him.

He was looking up at her.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm being an asshole tonight, I know."

Donna felt a rush of emotion blocking her throat. She had shrugged off all his snarks and yelling that night, but him acknowledging that he had indeed been horrible to her, broke down the walls she had put up and the pain was now rushing through her.

Her lip trembled ever so slightly, but he registered it.

He pulled her down next to him and pulled her into his shoulder, kissing her forehead.

"That's something I need to work on, isn't it?" He said.

"Taking things out on you."

Donna relaxed against him. She was over the first shock now and pretty sure she wasn't going to cry.

"This was not the night we were supposed to have." Harvey sighed.

"I'd been thinking about tonight all day. This wasn't what I pictured."

* * *

At 9AM Harvey had thought out his new strategy. It helped that he already knew Cahill had Phillip Allen. Of course he was going to claim it was news to him in court. Because he needed extra time to finish up his new plan. And of course he would need to work out the finer details with Mike later on, but first, he needed to get that delay.

He got his papers together to head over to the court building. He looked up to see Donna sitting at her desk, she couldn't hold back a yawn and he admired her stretching body for a moment. Then he headed over to her.

"Got everything?" She asked him.

"Yeah, thanks." He said. "Donna why don't you go home? Get some sleep."

"But what if you don't get the delay? Won't you need me here for plan B?"

"I'm gonna get that delay." He responded self-assured. "But yeah, maybe you should stay in the office for now." He admitted. There would still be so much to do today, even if he did get the delay.

"I'll be okay Harvey." She reassured him. "Not my first sleepless night."

"No, not even your first sleepless night this week." He responded with a small smile.

She hit his arm in mock anger.


	14. 14 The Biggest Bottle

AN: Ok so the end is really nearing now. Which is why I have decided that after I post this, I get to watch 6.11. The line for the end is pretty much set so it won't do the story any harm. And it will do me a lot of good! haha

Two more chapters coming up, very soon! And then this story is done.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

The utter joy on his face, she wanted to burn that into her memory forever.

He had dragged her into the kitchen where they were alone and pulled her into a hug. She was a little taken aback, but she didn't have to wait long for an explanation.

"It's done." He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Mike, he's getting out."

The biggest smile spread out over Donna's face and Harvey could help but kiss her.

Life just couldn't get any better. Donna in his arms, Mike getting out, the world was finally right.

"Does Rachel know yet?"

"No, I go tell her in a moment."

"Can I do it?" Donna asked, she really wanted to bring her friend this great news.

"Yeah sure." Harvey said. 'Let's go celebrate tonight." Now that his worry about Mike had lifted all he wanted was to focus on Donna.

"First I need to take Rachel out for drinks."

Harvey looks disappointed. He wanted to celebrate with her, but she wanted to celebrate with Rachel?

"I promised her we would go out and order the biggest bottle of champagne, the moment we knew Mike was getting out." Donna explained, she could tell Harvey was disappointed but she had to keep her promise.

"You could come with us." She offered.

"No, that okay, I don't really need to be there for girls night."

"I'm sorry." Donna stroked his upper arm and kissed him. "I could come over to your place after?" She suggested.

* * *

So what was he supposed to do with his night now? He wandered around his apartment aimlessly. He could open that bottle of champagne in the fridge, but that would just be sad on his own.

He was a little frustrated with Donna. She chose Rachel over him. He knew it wasn't exactly like that, but it sure felt like it.

Was he angry with her? Then why did he still want nothing more than for her to come over? But she had made him feel rejected in the kitchen earlier today. But didn't he owe her a couple of rounds?

This was really not a good time to be alone. Even his excitement about Mike getting out seemed to diminish.

He poured a drink and slammed it back. Then he poured another. He brought it with him to the window and looked out over the city. All those bright lights, all those people out there. And somewhere among them was Donna, drinking champagne and having fun.

* * *

Then his phone bleeped.

-This isn't going to end well, this bottle is too big-

He couldn't help but smile, so they really had gone for the biggest bottle they could find.

-How many glasses have you had so far?- He returned

-Four, and I don't think we're even have way there.-

-Sounds like hard work-

-Five, think I'm getting tipsy.-

-Whahaha Rachel definitely is, you should see what she's doing-

-Tell me-

Nothing for a while. Even though the sound was on, he kept checking his phone every few minutes to make sure he hadn't missed a text.

-Seven, I am so coming over later-

-Can't wait-

So the alcohol was making her think of him, that was a good sign. Then he got an idea.

* * *

"Heeey" Donna let herself fall into him the second he opened the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body and at the same time steadying her. She wasn't the most stable right now.

When she pulled away from his lips she realised something. There was something different.

"What's going on?" She asked.

She stepped further into the apartment, Harvey making sure she stayed upright.

The lighting was different. That was because the room was filled with dozens of candles, all burning warmly. The kitchen counter was filled with all kinds of finger foods. It smelled incredible.

"What is all this?" Donna had a little trouble comprehending.

"Well, I figured you might be hungry after all that drinking. And seeing as I still owe you a dinner, I figured this could be a first instalment." Harvey smiled, looking at her to see if she liked it.

She stepped closer to the counter and looked at the food, then her mouth fell open. "Are these the ones from, from… the place…you know the thingy..?"

Apparently alcohol was not doing her memory any favours.

"That Italian you liked, yes." He laughed.

"Harvey this is amazing!" She kissed him once more, then dived into the food.

* * *

This was the perfect end to this evening, Donna thought. She was snuggled up into Harvey's side, her feet pulled up under her body. Her Louboutins lying somewhere in a corner, long forgotten. She was nibbling of a spicy tomato chilli bite. Harvey was stroking her hip.

She put the last piece in her mouth and offered her thumb, which had some of the sauce still on it, to Harvey. He eagerly sucked it into his mouth. When she tried to pull her thumb back, he lightly bit it, refusing to let it go. He only relinquished it when she offered her lips in return. She caressed his jawline, loving how strong it felt underneath her fingers.

She broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes.

"Well, I've been watered, I've been fed, guess you'd better take me to bed now." She smiled.

Harvey kissed her deeply.

"Gladly" He whispered against her lips and he lifted her up of the couch.


	15. 15 Pedicures and File Rooms

AN: Ok so this chapter has a little wink back to 6.01, if you don't get it, I suggest you rewatch it.

I'll be posting the next and final chapter immediately after this one. Since I was always planning to let it run up to 6.10. Though I have to admit, I have seen eps 11,12 and 13 now and nothing has yet persuaded me that they are not already together. So i'm still sticking with that theory. maybe i'll write something more, but work is going to usurp me to coming weeks, more that it already has been doing :S. So for now, better to finish it. Hope you enjoy

* * *

"Okay so I got your text message, but you're going to have to tell me this to my face." Harvey opened as he walked up to Donna's cubicle. "You were doing what?!"

Donna should have known his reaction would be something like this. She sighed.

"I went mudding with Louis." She braced for his jokes.

His face contorted. He was not sure what to make of it.

"That just sounds way to dirty."

"It was very nice and relaxing actually. Exactly what I needed after last night." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, that got pretty dirty too." Harvey whispered.

The look he was giving her, and the memories of last night, made a warmth rise up inside her. It started low in her stomach but she could feel it spreading both up and down.

Louis chose that moment to come up to them.

"Harvey" He stated.

"Louis" Harvey mimicked him.

Louis sensed a strange vibe as Harvey observed him with a slightly mocking smile.

"I'm guessing you heard where Donna and I were this morning." He decided to just get it out in the open.

"I did." Harvey confirmed.

"I hope you don't mind Donna and I are connecting in that way."

Harvey threw a somewhat incredulous and disgusted look at Donna.

Donna was simply incapable of reacting to Louis' choice of words.

"Not at all." Harvey managed. "I booked a pedicure with Gretchen myself for Friday, hope that's okay with you."

Louis opened his mouth to retort, but when nothing came out, he closed it again. He was struggling with the image of Harvey and Gretchen with their feet out in the open, chatting away while people were working on their feet. It was strangely irksome. He had been okay with Gretchen switching from Harvey's desk to his desk, he had even made it happen. He had let Donna go in a rare 'for the greater good' moment. But even a joke that implied Gretchen's allegiance might be divided, brought up old insecurities.

Louis' face must have shone his heavy thought process, because Donna felt the need to intervene.

"Alright boys, back to your corners." She refereed. And both men listened to her.

* * *

Donna returned to her work. After a few minutes she heard Harvey over the intercom.

"Thanks a lot." He said.

She turned to look at him questioningly.

"Now I can't concentrate because I keep thinking about your special connection with Louis." He moped.

Donna shook her head at his childishness. But she couldn't help but smile to herself as she turned her head back to her computer.

She let him sulk for a few more minutes. Finishing up something, taking her time. Than she stood up and leaned against the doorframe of his office.

"Harvey I'll be in the file room for a while if you need me."

She didn't wait for an answer.

Didn't wait to see the excited smile that spread out over his face. He wanted to jump out of his seat and follow her immediately, but knew he should keep up appearances and wait for a few minutes. He practically bounced up and down in his chair; all right 45 seconds would have to do. Then he rushed after her. Donna was just too awesome.

* * *

He pulled her naked back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and cuddled in close. Their breathing slowed down as the sweat on their skins dried.

Suddenly Harvey lessened his grip on her. A thought had occurred to him.

"Was Louis naked?" He asked in a shocked voice.

Donna had to think for a second what Harvey was talking about. Oh, the mudding. He was thinking about that right now?!

Then she answered with some trepidation. "Yes."

She felt Harvey tense against her back.

"Were you?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" She sounded shocked, which eased his worries.

"I wore a bikini. They put up a privacy screen. I don't need those visuals in my head. And Louis doesn't get my visuals. They're spoken for." She smiled.

"Good." Harvey growled and pulled her in close.

* * *

Then suddenly Harvey's face tensed again. He had realised something else.

"Did Louis…" How was he gonna frame this? "Did he at any point…" He wasn't sure he wanted to know. "Did he fall asleep? Or looked like he wanted to fall asleep?"

Donna wrinkled her nose. That was a weird question.

"No, why?"

"Good." Harvey relaxed again and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Why?" She asked again.

"No, nothing, doesn't matter." Harvey tried, but it was starting to dawn on Donna.

"Oh God! IEUW! NO!"

Harvey kind of liked her reaction. While he was pretty sure Donna was not attracted to Louis. There was this weird connection between them, which he didn't seem to fully understand. They shared things. But clearly he had been right; Louis was not on Donna's radar, not in that sense. And he was. Which was all that mattered.


	16. 16 Everything

_AN: Ok I really hope this last one doesn't disappoint too much. It's really short and mostly lines from the show. But it's just that I didn't really see how I could add on to these great scenes, other then diving into feelings. I've had this finished since I was still working on chapter 7. So I kind of have to go with it. As I said in the AN for the previous chapter. This is the last chapter, for now. The three new eps so far, have given me some ideas again. What would Harvey do if he were left alone with Benjamin's device for example. And I still say they are already together. btw, what was Mike coughing about in 6.13? But for now, this is it. Thanks for sticking it out!_

* * *

 _"_ _You managed to lock down Jim Reynolds after all." Jessica stated._

 _"_ _We did, the firm is safe Jessica."_

 _"_ _Thank you, but it's not my firm anymore. It's yours."_

 _"_ _What do you mean, ours?"_

 _"_ _I mean I've decided to step down."_

 _"_ _What?" Louis sounded completely shocked._

 _"_ _Jessica.."_

 _"_ _Listen, somewhere along the way I forgot why I became a lawyer in the first place. And is wasn't just to fight for money and power. It was to fight for something more."_

 _"_ _Bullshit, you're not fighting for something more, you're running away."_ Louis accused.

 _"_ _Louis."_ Harvey tried to call him off.

 _"_ _No, we bust our asses to save this goddamn place. She decides to up and leave. We committed to this."_

 _"_ _Louis she isn't doing this to you. She's doing it for herself"_ Harvey defended Jessica. Donna heard him and couldn't have been more proud of him. He was seeing that this, was what was best for Jessica. And it showed Harvey's growth, that he could see a picture greater than the firm. That work, wasn't everything.

 _"_ _I don't give a shit why she's doing it. It's selfish and self-serving and it's not gonna happen."_ But all Louis could feel, was abandonment.

 _"_ _Do you think I wanna goddamn do this Louis?"_ Jessica questioned him. " _I have to do this."_

 _"_ _You can't just throw this all away after we gave everything to save it."_

 _"_ _That's enough."_ Donna interrupted Louis' rant. _"Louis after the partners left we swore we were going to dedicate every ounce of blood sweat and tears we had to this place. But we didn't. Harvey and I focused on getting Mike out, Jessica and Rachel focused om Lenard Bailey and you focused on finding love in your life."_

 _"_ _That's not true."_ Louis whispered.

 _"_ _Yes it is."_

 _"_ _I'm not ready to give up the firm."_

 _"_ _No one is saying you have to give up the firm Louis."_ Jessica reassured him. _"You just have to let me go."_

 _"_ _You sure about this?"_ Harvey had to ask.

 _"_ _To tell you the truth, for the first time in my life I'm not sure about anything and it scares the shit out of me. But I'm sure I have to do this."_

Harvey could see it in her eyes. This was what she needed. And while it was a horrible prospect for him, to be without her, it was what was best for her. And he would never deny her that.

He raised his glass.

 _"_ _To Pearson Specter Litt."_

 _"_ _To Pearson Specter Litt."_ Jessica and Louis joined him.

They clinked their glasses and brought them to their lips. Harvey then handed his glass to Donna. She could not be on the outside, never.

She took his glass from him and raised it to Jessica before setting the glass to her lips.

* * *

She walked into office to find him staring out over the city. She knew he was dealing with an incredible loss.

 _'_ _You gonna be okay?"_

 _"_ _She was my mentor, but yeah, I'm gonna be okay."_ He nodded his head slightly.

 _"_ _You wanna be alone?"_ She didn't want to push him. Knew he was never great at dealing with losses. She would be there for him of course, but only if he wanted her there. Otherwise she would give him his space. She was secure enough about them now. He would come to her when he was ready.

And he recognised that in her voice. That she was ready to leave and that she was okay with that. And it brought a small smile to his lips. How could it have taken him this long? She was exactly what he needed.

 _"_ _No."_

She moved to stand next to him, looking out of the window too. Her fingers reached for his and his responded. He squeezed her hand lightly.

Her telling him she was okay with leaving him alone told him all he needed. Him telling her, he wanted her there, was more than she needed. It was everything.


End file.
